


only you

by nsykdk



Series: wish upon a star [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, copious amounts of astronomy knowledge, kageyama can't pronounce star names to save his life, nor can he spell, planetarium date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsykdk/pseuds/nsykdk
Summary: First, there'd been the meteor shower. The meteor shower starts offeverything.The stargazing doesn't stop there, though.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: wish upon a star [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702477
Comments: 10
Kudos: 107





	only you

**Author's Note:**

> so...this is somewhat of a sequel to [wish upon a star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075314) because I absolutely love astronomy and stargazing and couldn't control myself :)  
> I'd recommend reading that before embarking on this one though! it'll make a bit more sense if you do!  
> it was a bit hard writing this but it's sweet and fluffy and I'm happy with how it turned out! thank you to everyone who supported me through it!  
> title is from [amatsuki's きみだけは。](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VsTeCBvfSBs)!
> 
> UPDATE: this fic was originally inspired by a planetarium video which was voiced by hosoya yoshimasa - asahi's voice actor. it's now on youtube [HERE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UacYbT_46iM) for the entirety of may. i originally didn't put this here bc i didn't think it'd get reuploaded- but i do recommend having this in the background while reading this fic, especially the planetarium part!
> 
> and finally- the t rating is because kageyama can't control his brain to mouth filter he just swears a whole lot

It's been two weeks since the meteor shower, and Hinata is having a minor existential crisis.

"Stupid Kageyama," he mumbles, still face-down in his pillow. "Dumbass. Idiot. Jerk."

It happens somewhat like this: after the meteor shower _thing_ , Kageyama starts acting strange. This, Hinata explains in detail to Yachi, who laps up the details with enthusiasm. First, it'd been accidentally buying and then shoving Hinata's favourite juice at his face during lunchtime (Hinata, after inspecting the vending machine, concludes that there's absolutely no way Kageyama would have let his hand slip halfway across the machine), then buying Hinata two (not one, _two_ ) meat buns after training, and then even force-feeding Hinata his favourite homemade tamagoyaki under the suspicious ruse of being full. Kageyama is _never_ full.

Hinata has a vague sense that they're all about Kageyama being strangely nice-not-nice about food, and that he's not particularly smart about it either, but at that point he's smelling bullshit. It's the final straw when he wakes up on the bus home after a practice match and his head is resting on Kageyama's (warm) shoulder instead of the window, an extra jacket draped over his shoulders, and the first thing he does when he gets home is to consult Yachi.

And then Yachi, slowly, in all her smartness, says a sentence that sends Hinata into said existential crisis.

"Hinata-kun, do you think...maybe Kageyama-kun likes you?"

Hinata groans again, smacking a hand into the pillow. Yachi had hung up soon after that, apologising for something, and Hinata had been left on his own to handle the terrifying thought of Kageyama having feelings.

* * *

It's slipping into evening, quiet footsteps echoing in the empty streets after practice, when Kageyama speaks up. "...You free on Sunday?"

"What for? Practice?" It's not unusual for Kageyama to ask for extra practice - they toss the ball around at the park sometimes, when using the gym becomes impossible. Studying is the other option, a thinly veiled excuse to spend the day watching movies or volleyball videos and maybe hit some tosses.

But Kageyama just shrugs, eyes not meeting Hinata's. "Got some tickets for something."

"Aren't you gonna tell me what it is?"

"No. I'll come by your place at three."

Hinata squawks. "Kageyama! I didn't even say I was free!"

* * *

By the time Sunday rolls around, Hinata's existential crisis has reached its peak. Even trying to practice alone has its limits, especially when Kageyama and Yachi's voices are ringing over and over in his head. He ends up calling it a day after smacking the ball violently into his face, instead impatiently trying to settle on a scarf, sunflower yellow or baby blue, when the doorbell rings with a ferocity that can only be attributed to Kageyama.

Baby blue it is. Hinata barrels to the front door, only to almost run over Kageyama, who's having a pleasant conversation with Natsu.

"Yo." Kageyama dips his head in greeting, and for some stupid reason, it gets Hinata's heart all hammering in his chest. He blames it, reasonably, on the nerves and the rather unnerving fact that Kageyama's being sociable. "You ready?"

"Yeah!" Hinata beams up at him, shoving the nerves from before into his pockets with his gloved hands. "Let's go already!"

Kageyama seems to be in a cheerful mood, or, well, as cheerful as Kageyama moods get, because when Hinata grumbles and complains about how Natsu had gotten his entire month's allowance worth in snacks as payback for missing the meteor shower, all Kageyama does is thoughtfully hum and purse his lips and ask a simple little question in return. "Do you like stars, Hinata?"

They're passing a convenience store; Hinata knows that because he dimly hears the tinkling jingle when someone walks out and almost bumps into him.

_"I forgot to make a wish on the stars. Did you make a wish, Kageyama?"_

"Why would you ask that, Kageyama-kun?"

Kageyama shrugs. "You like them, or not?"

Hinata thinks about Natsu as he picks up his feet again to fall into step with Kageyama, about how her eyes had shone like the sparkling stars in the sky when the newscaster had said the meteor shower would be visible in Miyagi, how she would stare at the deep blue sky from the window in her room before bed. Hinata supposes he might like them too, after that night; bits of light falling like rain.

"Yeah, I like them. They're all glittery and shiny and _waaah_ ," he answers, in a brighter voice than he expects. "Why?"

"Good," is all Kageyama says in return, and then he comments on how Hinata had failed to receive half his serves in training, and suddenly they're back to the usual bickering and arguing, like the previous conversation hadn't ever happened.

* * *

Hinata gets his answer when Kageyama stops outside a huge domed building. It's sprawled over the hills, looming over the surrounding woods; grand and majestic against the blue-orange sky. He stares up at it in awe, wonders vaguely how many volleyball courts could fit inside that dome.

"Sendai... Astronomical Observatory..."

"Come on," Kageyama huffs, and when Hinata hurries after him, he swears he sees a sliver of pink peeking from under his scarf. "We're not here to stare at the outside, dumbass."

There's one thing that becomes strikingly apparent when Hinata steps inside: he's on a date with Kageyama.

(Hinata repeats that, just to hammer it into his head.)

He's on a date. With Kageyama Tobio.

For a grand moment, Hinata blinks at the realisation. It all fits together now - asking if he'd liked the stars, picking him up from his place and whatnot - Kageyama's brought him here to _stargaze_ , if that isn't romantic enough. It's a little cute, Hinata admits, because everything seems, as he's discussed with Yachi, to have stemmed from a little accidental meteor shower incident. And then, all of a sudden, every ounce of heat in his body rushes to his face as Kageyama turns to look at him expectantly and he looks almost _nice_ , quietly beckoning him over to a short line. Hinata tucks his face into his scarf as he shuffles along, careful to stay just half a step behind Kageyama so he can't see the defiant pink that's definitely creeping up his cheeks.

They're in line behind a young couple who pay them no heed, but Hinata feels self-conscious, nerves bubbling up inside him anyway - he's on a _date_ , with _Kageyama_ ; Kageyama who's been strangely nice to him ever since two weeks ago. He should have put two and two together long ago, Yachi had been _right_ , he's-

"Hinata," Kageyama says, and Hinata almost squeaks in terror and surprise. "Stop spacing out."

Eventually, Kageyama leads him into a spacious, dimly-lit room after exchanging their tickets. There are people lounging in chairs, some sitting on beanbags on the floor, and Hinata just wants to look up at the wide dome of the ceiling a little longer (imagine jumping all the way up there!), but Kageyama's tugging at his sleeve and immediately making a beeline for an unoccupied beanbag, flopping down unceremoniously in the centre of a velvety blue pocket. Everything about the room is dark and a little mysterious, the carpet soft under his feet, and there's a curious little machine right in the centre of the room. There's also a second beanbag nearby, but Hinata barely has time to eye it before his arm is grabbed, and, with a muffled yelp, he lands on top of Kageyama.

" _Oi!_ Ka-"

"Shh." His voice is a soft murmur, a low rumble in the quiet room; so strangely intimate and gentle that it seems somewhat uncharacteristic. "Quiet, stupid, people are looking at us."

Hinata shuts his mouth at that, feeling something heavy settling over his annoyance. Instead, he shuffles and wriggles until he's lying next to Kageyama instead of starfishing all over the taller boy, side by side. He's done this before with Suga, during training camp when he'd been so tired that he'd flopped on the nearest unfortunate person-looking object that hadn't thrown up groans of protest, but it feels different with Kageyama. It's strange, really - the feeling of being huddled up next to Kageyama, a sort of quiet comfort that is at once both familiar and unfamiliar. Hinata idly thinks that he might like it, before his entire face catches on fire and he's rushing to deny the thought.

To Hinata's relief, the lights begin to dim, and a calming voice begins to speak.

_"Welcome to the Sendai Astronomical Observatory. We're pleased to welcome you to our stargazing tour. Right above you is a projection of tonight's night sky..."_

For a while, Hinata loses himself in the brightly twinkling stars, following the shape of constellations as they appear on the dome high above. It's beautiful; stretching overhead in delicate shades of blue, twinkling points of light. The gentle glow of the Milky Way is just visible in the west, beyond the horizon.

_"One of the most prominent stars in the sky is the North Star, Polaris. It's situated over the northern celestial pole, and remains in the same position all year round. You can easily locate Polaris by following the mouth of the Big Dipper - one of the most famous asterisms in the sky. In fact, it's part of a larger constellation, known as the larger bear, Ursa Major. It is said that..."_

But a while isn't forever, and as he traces the handle of the Dipper to Arcturus and then to Spica, Hinata finds his thoughts drifting off to Kageyama again; stupid Kageyama and his stupid volleyball brain.

(Huh?)

"You're tense," Kageyama murmurs, quietly, interrupting Hinata's thoughts. "Do you need the bathroom or someth-"

"No," he hisses back, an uncontrollable flush taking over his cheeks again. It's just Kageyama, he tells himself, and Kageyama notices everything on the court.

It's just Kageyama- volleyball nerd Kageyama, milk box slurping Kageyama, zero social skills Kageyama taking him on a date that's getting him all flustered and awkward.

Yes. Hinata takes it for an excuse.

_"...is Orion, named after the famous hunter from Greek mythology. You can easily spot his belt near the east tonight. While you can see the red giant Betelgeuse at Orion's left shoulder and Rigel at his right ankle, tracing the belt will take you to Sirius in the constellation Canis Major, the brightest star in the night sky. Betelgeuse, Sirius and neighbouring Procyon in Canis Minor make up the asterism called the Winter Triangle..."_

* * *

_"He looks so angry and, like, guhhh, and it's kinda scary! And then he'll get grumpy and storm off or something. It's so weird, Yacchan, I don't get it!"_

_"All those things you mentioned, Hinata-kun, do you like them?"_

_"What do you mean, like them?"_

_"Like...someone buying you juice. Or buying meat buns for you...um, the sort of things Kageyama-kun has been doing recently? Do you like them? Or is it just when Kageyama-kun does it?"_

* * *

_"...of course, you can't miss the Pleiades star cluster. You can see them if you follow the line from Betelgeuse to Aldebaran and head a little further. It's one of the easiest star clusters to find, and you can even see each individual star without a telescope..."_

Dimly, Hinata thinks that the voice sounds somewhat like Asahi. Asahi would be nice, probably, and maybe a bit shy about it, but Hinata doesn't think he really minds when Asahi buys him juice or whatnot, and Daichi shouts them meat buns all the time and Suga is always nice to him. And, he adds, Tsukishima is always an asshole, and he's mostly used to that, but Kageyama- stupid _Kageyama_ makes him all prickly and pissed and-

Oh.

Yachi can be terrifyingly smart sometimes, Hinata concludes.

_"...hope you enjoy your visit here at Sendai Astronomical Observatory. Please remember to take your belongings..."_

"Oi," Kageyama is saying, "were you even listening?"

"Of course I was!" Indignant, Hinata jumps up, wrapping his scarf around his neck. "I bet I can find more stars than you can."

"You really wanna bet on that?" Kageyama grins that scary challenge-grin, and Hinata doesn't back down from a challenge.

"You're on!"

* * *

It's already nightfall, the stars serenely twinkling overhead in the cloudless sky. Hinata tucks his cheeks into his scarf as they walk along the familiar path from his favourite little ramen joint back home, Kageyama searching the sky beside him.

"I know that one. It's Bee..." Kageyama's face scrunches up into a scowl, eyebrows knitted tightly as he glares and jabs a finger at the offending star. "Beetle... juice?"

"Your English sucks, Kageyama-kun!" Hinata puffs his chest out proudly as he fits the rough syllables together with his fuzzy memory. "It's Betelgeuse!"

"I _bet_ you can't spell that," Kageyama scoffs. "You weren't even listening half the time."

"Yeah? Can _you_?"

For a moment, Kageyama actually thinks. "B. I? Hinata, shut _up_ -"

Hinata really shouldn't find Kageyama's suffering funny, of all things, but it just _is_ , comical little scowl and all. He's giggling before he knows it, and Kageyama gapes down at him, mouth opening and closing like a stupid goldfish, and soon enough Kageyama's knuckles are kneading into his scalp and it _hurts_ -

"Dumbass." Hinata's breath hitches at that, at the softness of his voice, and the hand in his hair suddenly turns gentle, ruffling almost affectionately. Kageyama is warm, unexpectedly; his hand resting on Hinata's shoulder even after making his hair look like an utter mess.

They walk like that somehow, Hinata tucked a little into Kageyama's side and an arm over his shoulders, a little unsure of how he'd gotten there. But it's nice, unlike having juice boxes shoved in his face. It's nice, and Hinata might just like it.

They're standing awkwardly outside Hinata's house what feels like moments later, but someone could call it an hour or five years and Hinata thinks he'd still accept that. It's so natural, somehow, but also foreign; it's almost always them at Kageyama's house and Hinata on his bike, waving as he rides away- or something like that. And Kageyama's hand has never found itself on his shoulder, not like this, but Hinata wants it to stay without needing to know what it's like to have it gone. So he really is too confused - by the entire day ( _date_ , he reminds himself), by Kageyama being nice to him, by his own whirlwind of thoughts, to really register it when suddenly something is brushing his cheek.

"See you tomorrow," Kageyama is saying, face already turned away, but not fast enough to glimpse pink flushing up his ears. He's quickly striding away, hands stuffed in pockets, and Hinata just stares as the streetlight paints him in dim yellow, and then he's disappearing, turning the corner onto the main street.

The entire delayed reaction thing doesn't bode well for Hinata at all, because a moment later he _feels_ every single drop of blood in his entire body rushing to his face and he thinks he'll just die right there. Evaporate into nothingness. Spontaneously combust.

And then Hinata is running, because it's all he knows how to do. He runs, wind rushing past his ears, _flies_ across the pavement and _there_ he is, a hunched figure huddled next to the bus stand.

Hinata takes a deep breath, and screams into the darkness. _"Kageyama!"_

He doesn't wait for a reply, he doesn't need to, really, because in moments he's already there, and Kageyama lets out an indignified yelp and they're falling, tangled, to the pavement.

"What the fuck- _Hinata!"_

"Kageyama!" Hinata yells again, right in his face, and this time he's met with a hand clapped over his mouth and a scowl. _"Mnnmfpmhp!"_

"Dumbass," Kageyama hisses as he sits up, "why the fuck are you here? Didn't I walk you home?"

Hinata pouts, swatting away Kageyama's hand. "Yeah, but- but you can't just leave like that!"

"You're not making any sense, you-" Here Kageyama fumbles, stutters, probably for lack of a better insult- "you dumbass! I said I'd see you tomorrow and all that normal shit- you-"

"You can't just make me feel all _gwaaah_ and weird and just _leave_ , Stupid-yama, you jerk! You-" He jabs a defiant finger into Kageyama's chest for emphasis, "you made me all confused and-"

"Hinata-"

"-and you were being nice to me but in a shitty way and-"

_"Hina-"_

"-now you're nice to me in a _nice_ way and now I don't know how to feel! You stupid- dumb-"

_"Hinata!_ Will you shut the fuck up for a fucking _moment!"_ Hands clasping at Hinata's shoulders, Kageyama practically roars the sentence into his face. The shock blows away the words in Hinata's throat, and Kageyama glances away, looking like his own words had wilted and crumbled away too.

"...Um, Kageyama?" Hinata finds the words tumbling out before he can stop himself, quietly floating in the distance between them. He's a little more calm, but his heart is hammering in his chest and there's a quaver in his voice. "You- why did you- um, k-ki-"

Kageyama flushes, _really_ flushes this time, and he slaps a hand over Hinata's mouth (again?!) as his face turns pink, then red, and Hinata thinks that's the exact moment Kageyama's soul leaves his body.

"You absolute fucking _dumbass_ ," he mutters, "why else do you think I would kiss you?"

_Oh_ , Hinata thinks, _Yacchan was right._

"You- you like me," Hinata blurts, and surprisingly, that doesn't sit badly with him at all. "You like- _like_ like me."

Kageyama buries his face in his scarf.

"I, um- Kageyama? Kageyama?! Stupid-yama, you're not dying on me, ri-"

"I _told_ you to shut-"

It really is strange, how the kiss is the most gentle thing Hinata's ever experienced, all soft and melting and delicate. It's exactly how he imagines those kisses in shoujo manga to feel like- breathtaking and heart-pounding and, he thinks, when he opens his eyes, flowers and sparkles will bloom all around him. But it's when he does, flutters them open when the warmth disappears, that he remembers that this _perfect_ kiss was with potty-mouthed, mind-numbingly stupid, logic-defyingly awkward Kageyama.

"-the fuck up, dumbass."

"Oh," is the only thing that drops from Hinata's lips, _"Oh."_

Everything is whirling, white breaths misty in the cold air, the softest tingling of lips. There's a loud beating in his ears, and the strangest, _strangest_ feeling bubbling up from within. All he can think of is- is that _kiss_ , and-

"...nata? Hinata, the bus is gonna be here any minute, I-"

Hinata kisses him again.

This one is rushed and desperate, nothing like the gentle one of before; foreheads bumping and teeth clacking and all. It's _right_ , he thinks, it's exactly what he wants. When he draws back, it's to flushed cheeks and a mutual understanding.

"Stay at my place tonight," Hinata breathes, "please?"

* * *

"So...are we dating now?" The question comes out soft, almost fragile. Dating- Hinata doesn't think it really suits them at all; they're always just Kageyama and Hinata, Hinata and Kageyama, freak volleyball duo something-or-other. 

"Hm? I didn't think that far." Kageyama sighs, settling on the pillows. He's staring out at the starry sky outside, eyes distant. "I didn't think you'd return it."

Hinata snickers. " _You're_ the one who kiss-"

"Shut _up_."

It's a comfortable, comfortable silence. Hinata yawns and tucks himself into Kageyama's side again, and this time, when he thinks about liking it, a grin stretches across his face. 

"Ah," Kageyama says, quietly, "a shooting star."

Hinata blinks his eyes open, but it's already gone by the time he focuses on the window, so he grins sleepily up at Kageyama. "Did you make a wish this time?"

"No." With this, Kageyama smiles; one of those rare soft ones where he isn't also scowling, and leans down to press a kiss to Hinata's temple. "I don't need to make one if my wish already came true."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> the sendai astronomical observatory is a real place, and all the stars are real too!  
> it's also been brought to my attention that sendai has a huge tanabata festival so I...might consider making a third part if I have time
> 
> twitter is [@starriestsmile](https://twitter.com/starriestsmile)! though I mostly talk about idol boys who look like kagehina but are not


End file.
